


let me hear your body talk

by fangirl_squee



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee
Summary: Echo and Grand help each other with their workouts.





	let me hear your body talk

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Annie, for the inspiration.

Echo spends a lot of their free time working out, which has never been something that’s ever held any particular interest for Grand. His artistic endeavours have kept him mostly in shape, or as in shape as he has ever needed to be. Anything more than that always seemed like a waste of his extremely valuable time.

This is not the case with Echo. Echo  _ loves _ to work out. They go through their routine in the quiet stillness of the morning cycle in The World Without End, their face serious and focused. Grand notes, over the few weeks they have together on the ship, that they’ve added some moves to it since they traveled together on Quire.

There’s a whole ab-workout section that catches on Grand’s mind, floating back into his thoughts during the day. It’s something about the line of Echo’s muscles, or the flush the movements bring to their skin, or… perhaps it’s just Echo themselves. They’ve always been immensely captivating to Grand. Especially from where Grand is now, lying between their thighs, his mouth working them as they do sit-ups.

He can hear the huff of Echo’s breath, counting on the exhale. It’s mainly for his benefit. He’s only got so much time before Echo moves onto the next part of their routine, and he plans to make the most of their current position, despite how rapidly uncomfortable it’s becoming for him. He shifts his hips a little, trying to lessen the ache, moaning a little against them at the friction of the mat underneath them against his clothed erection.

Grand can feel the heat from their skin radiating where his hands are pressed flat to the floor next to them. He aches to touch them, but to do so would remove his grip from the mat, making him slide away from them as they move. It’s unthinkable, especially on Echo’s next exhale, which comes out on a whine.

He can feel a tremble in their thighs that has nothing to do with their workout routine, and he presses forward with enthusiasm, losing some of his careful finesse but gaining a beautiful soft sound from Echo above him.

Echo sits up, their toes curling as their rhythm slips, holding the position for a fraction too long. Grand pauses, almost drawing back before Echo grips his hair.

“Do  _ not _ stop, divines above, Grand-”

Grand presses forward again, his movements faster as he works them, until his feels Echo tense around him, one of their hands clumsily finding his on the mat and gripping it tight as they ride through their orgasm.

Grand leans back, pressing slow kisses to the inside of their thighs as he goes. He looks up the planes of Echo’s body, the flush of their skin more beautiful than anything he could create in the mesh or out of it. Echo lets out a breath, pushing themselves up on shaky elbows to card a hand through his hair before they cup his cheek. Grand leans into the touch, pressing a kiss to their palm.

Echo hums, smiling at him. “We should have saved that for the last part of the workout.”

“Can’t you just skip the rest?”

Echo gaps in mock offense, laughing as Grand curls forward to kiss them.

  
  


\----

  
  


“You can hold it,” says Echo, “come on Grand, just thirty more seconds.”

Grand groans. His muscles burn, the strain of it so intense that he barely feels the ache in his cock. His knees shake, the tremble working it’s way up his legs. Echo’s hand slides along his thigh, correcting his position as they arch their hips a little, their strap-on working deeper into him.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” says Grand, the curse extended over an exhale.

He can hear Echo’s huff of laughter although he can’t see their face from his current position. “Almost there.”

Grand whimpers. “Echo, I’m, I can’t-”

They smooth a hand down his spine, keeping him straight. “Sure you can. Last time you managed fifty seconds, a minute is only ten extra seconds. You can do ten extra seconds.”

Echo makes a lazy motion with their hips, not enough to throw Grand out of position but enough to make him gasp for air. His knees shake, his sweaty hands slip a little on the exercise mat beneath him.

“Five,” says Echo, above him, “four… three… two… one.”

Grand lets out a breath, sinking onto his elbows, knees bending just a little. He feels Echo shift to accommodate his movement, their hand steady on his thigh.

“There, told you so,” says Echo, “ten seconds is nothing.”

“It was-”

Echo thrusts against them again and Grand moans, whatever he was going to say leaving him with only a fuzzy heat in its wake. He feels Echo’s hands slide teasingly around his thighs, closer to his cock.

Grand lets out a whine, panting, his face almost touching the mat. His arms tremble.

“I’ll give you a break,” says Echo, their hand ghosting over him, “and then I want you to do it again.”

“ _ Again _ ?” says Grand.

“Yes,” says Echo, punctuating the word with a roll of their hips.

Grand gasps a curse in reply, hands gripping the mat underneath him.

“I’m sure you can do it,” says Echo, their voice casual, “You’re getting pretty good at this. More flexible.”

Grand feels himself flush at the compliment. He tries to arch into their hand, wobbling a little before Echo steadies him. Echo keeps their grip on him loose, more teasing over his skin than real sensation. Grand whines, toes curling into the foam of the mat.

“Please,” says Grand, panting, “Echo-”

Echo wraps a hand around him properly and Grand moans, the sound hopefully muffled by how close he is to the floor but he’s far too far gone to really worry about that. Echo’s other hand is at his waist, holding him in place as they fuck into him in time with their hand on him. Grand’s head spins with the heat of it, sinking into his muscles, his bones. He can feel their movements through his whole body, his nerves alight with them, guiding him, filling him-

Grand spills over their hand, slumping down the last few inches until his forehead touches the mat. Echo eases the rest of his body down, guiding his limbs slowly into child’s pose. They press a kiss to the back of his neck.

“Rest break,” says Echo, “then I really do want you to do it again.”

Grand groans. Echo huffs a laugh, their hand coming up to card through his sweaty hair. Grand’s eyes flutter closed.

Okay, rest break. Then back to it.

It’s just ten extra seconds. For Echo, he could do that.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> come say hi: mariusperkins on most places


End file.
